Different Worlds 3
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: A salvage ship 'happens' upon an alien infested ship. As they fight to survive somehow a signal for help was sent to the Yautjas and to one who egarly waits his manhood ritual-Scar, son of Ra'Kar and Ash. Answering, will a little girl cause his death?


**Hot Shot's girl: Heh, heh, what do ya know . . . I'm back. Gosh I didn't think I'd be doing a third, but many people asked and one especially bugged and bugged me . . . and so you just know if you bug me long enough I'll do it, lol. I can't leave my fans dissatisfied :( so here's three, oh dear. Lol naw I'm just kidding. I'd actually like to that 'michaellover' for giving me some great ideas and bugging me :) Yes . . . it was that person so yea. Also I have no idea how predators really are so I'm making this all up like the last ones so if any one has a problem just know I'M MAKING THIS UP!! :) thank-you and enjoy this one will be a whole lot funnier that the other's cause I love funny stories and hope you do to.**

Scar was now in his teens, not yet completing his manhood ritual, but he was getting close. He was very different from most yautjas. Since he was two -thirds human he wasn't as normal as a halfbreed yautja could be, like Ra'Kar. He was the same height as Ra'Kar was when he was that age so didn't lose any inches in height, but his dreadlocks were very short making it look like he was too young to do the manhood ritual and so he wondered if he'd ever.

His skin was the same of a yautja, but his face was much more different. His eyes were like that of his mother's, blue. Strange for a young yautja for they were usually dark or brown like his father's and grandfather's. He had nice mandibles like every other, but his mouth was something different.

It was that of a human. He had lips and everything. He still had fangs just like other yautja's, but the lips were just something to behold from a halfbreed. It seemed he got a bit too much of his mother in him. Everything else was normal, claws on his hands and feet.

Lucky for him though the age of not liking half breeds or making fun of them were over. The days he lived in now almost worshiped the half breeds. Ra'Kar was very respected on the planet and very well known thanks to his warrior mother and father. Because of Ra'Kar, Scar was known around the planet as well.

Many admired his different looks and some even wished they were a halfbreed. Some even wanted to find a human mate to have a halfbreed, but the elders soon put up a law forbidding them to journey so-forth to find a mate of such. They didn't want them to want a halfbreed just because a certain family kept having them. Now if there were any on their manhood rituals they had a right to pick out a mate if they so pleased, but the thing was there was no more pyramids on earth to proceed with a ritual.

It was a good thing now that earth was closed to them because of this halfbreed matter. All they could do now was admire Ra'Kar and his son Scar. Scar being the most different halfbreed ever seen. Some even wondered if he was ever to mate with a human if his child would look mostly human.

None would know now because of no pyramids on earth. Oh well, they admired the last halfbreed while they could. Scar was a bit different from his father in those ways anyways. People admired him and liked him.

Scar was actually considered attractive by the females which Ra'Kar thought unfair seeing how he couldn't even get them to think so even though he looked more like a yautja. He got stuck with Ash thanks to that, but he's not complaining anymore. Scar had many male friends as well.

Many bulky and strong. Scar was thinner than them, but not as thin. He was muscular, but they just weren't as big as most. He was, of course faster than most because of his statue.

But in other words he was a very skilled warrior and was expected to be great umong the yautjas when his manhood test came. His friends would be going before him though even though they were of the same age. He wouldn't be able to take it till he was well past 100. This is was leery of.

Even though he was more patient than Ra'Kar at that age when it came to his manhood ritual he was just like his father. He wanted to go at the same time everyone else did. He found it not fair because he was a halfbreed. Ra'Kar knew he had to keep an eye on his son as this issue stired up only knowing if he had the opportunity to go—he would.

Ra'Kar was like Ash in ways. Tough and strong to move. His will was one strong and mighty thing. Also the wayhe expresses himself was interesting.

Whenever he was angered he'd become silent and not speak. If he was very angered greatly he'd strike without warning because he was so silent. In that he was like his grandfather Scar the first. Yes, even though his most called him Scar in truth he was Scar the 2nd and hated having to say it because of everyone asking about his grandfather's name.

Oh well, that he blamed on his parents. He'd enjoy life though before his manhood ritual came. He could ask like a teenager all he wanted because he was and had a right to. Hanging with friends and attracting the females was his main thing at the moment.

As he was being 'walked' back to his house with a couple of potential female-friends they stopped seeing a strong statured human come walk up in front of them and place their hands on their hips saying—

"I see you've brought home more girls."

Scar sighed knowing what was going to happen next.

"Thank-you girls for walking him home. I think he can take it from here," the blond let out a smile.

"Yes ma'am, " they said as they gave a little bow and left hastily.

Scar turned and watched them vanish quicker than normal and let his shoulders drop. He then turned to the human and bared his fangs saying—

"Must you always chase them away mother?"

"What?" asked Ash with a crooked smile. "I'm your mother, if they want to be with you they'll have to like me for the way I am. What about that one girl you used to like? Remember she came over that one time for dinner—?"

"Hhh, you chased her away too remember?" he sighed walking past her.

"Oh I did?" asked Ash turning. "I really need to stop doing that."

"You know how intimidating you are to my friends?" he asked turning to her.

"How?" she asked.

"Very," was all he said before turning, but halted at hearing another familiar voice. "Man I wish you'd die like normal humans."

"Now, now Scar, don't be like that to your mother," came Ra'Kar next to his mate. "You should be lucky you still have a mother. I didn't at your age."

"Yea, who knew that blood transfusion I needed years back would actually expand my life," said Ash with a smile as she placed her hands on Ra'Kar's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, yea, You've told me that," said Scar giving out a sigh.

"I just want you to remember," said Ra'Kar pointing a finger at him. "I took both my parents for granite. It took me till I lost my last till I fully understood how much I loved them."

"Are we gonna have that 'you're lucky' talk again?" asked Scar folding his arms.

"If that's what it takes for you to remember then yes," said Ra'Kar.

"Well I have things to do and places to go," said Scar heading off to the speeder.

"Good, I'll take you," said Ra'Kar cutting in front of him to drive.

"Hhh, fine," sighed Scar slumping his shoulders and getting in the passenger's seat.

"Well be back in time for dinner," said Ash as the two took off. ". . . God I love my men."

* * *

"So Scar," started Ra'Kar. "How does it feel to be a halfbreed?"

"Normal I guess," said Scar. "I get more attention then most, good or bad, mostly good though. I've been treated good."

"See, now you see" pointed Ra'Kar. "When I was your age I was the outcast, the 'loser', the ugly thing no one wanted to be around . . . and I was just slightly shorter and less muscular, but look at you. You're the same height I was and are slightly more muscular. What have you to say to that?"

"Lucky me?" said Scar crossing his arms.

"You bet you're lucky," said Ra'Kar. "I couldn't even make as many friends as you had in a lifetime no matter who my father was. Heck I couldn't even get a suitable potential mate!"

"Then how am I here?" asked Scar with a visible smirk.

Ra'Kar just looked at him with 'Watch it' eyes, but soon sighed and said—

"You know the whole story about that son. If I hadn't been denied by yautja females you probably wouldn't be here today, I mean you might but you could have been a female or looked more like a yautja. Your strange similar human looks is what makes you so popular. Did you know because of your popularity we had to set up a law so yautjas wouldn't go searching for a human mate just to have a halfbreed like you?"

"I read something about it," said Scar.

"Well you should have seen your great grandfather. He was so upset when he heard about it. Only because of all the yautjas wanting to be like our family. He simply said we didn't choose to be the 'halfbreed family' it just happened upon us by chance," said Ra'Kar. "Your grandmother Alexa Woods was admired on earth and as a strong human."

"Just like mother, I know," he sighed.

"So since you know everything why don't you heed my advice and stop taking everything for granite? What is it that's making you act like this?"

Scar was silent though and this meant he was angered by something and so Ra'Kar said—

"It's the manhood ritual isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" asked Scar.

"Son I know how you feel, well more or likely. Mine wasn't going to be late like yours but I was jealous about many things," said Ra'Kar.

"I'm NOT jealous!" he said snarling at his father. "It's just . . . not fair how yautjas the same age as me get to go ahead of me because they 'look' older."

"Yea, that's kind of ridiculous, but look on the bright side at least you'll stay alive for a little longer," he said smiling at him son.

Scar looked at him with a great frown on his face like Ra'Kar was the dumb one hear and so he sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked away.

"Okay that was a little dumb, sorry about that," said Ra'Kar landing at a spot Scar hung out with his friends.

Scar jumped out of the speeder with such grace and agility Ra'Kar knew no matter what manhood ritual he'd be coming home alive.

* * *

As a lonely salvage ship inched on through pace it happened upon a small moon. There they saw something like a crashed ship. The ship looked alien, but deserted. It looked like the inhabitants of the ship either died a long time ago or split once it crashed.

"Sir . . . you might want to see this," said a man in charge of the security and screening and such.

He showed the Captain of the ship the viewing of the crashed ship on his screen. The Captain looked at it for a while wondering if he should go check it out. Deep down inside his gut he had a bad feeling about it, but where would that get the Captain of a salvage ship?

"I see it, thanks," he replied knowing they had to go check it out.

"Are you going to check it out?" replied his eight-year-old daughter.

He turned to her and placed his gentle hand on top her fair head and smiled saying—

"Of course we are darling."

**Hot Shot's girl: TADA!! First chp. Don't know if I'll update anytime soon, but I beat you guys can guess what the salvagers just 'happened' upon. Well this story might not be that long, we shall see. Leave a review if you wish and tell me what you think :) till then bye and thanks again to MICHAELLOVER!! :D**


End file.
